Fancy
by celestial princess
Summary: A songfic about Miaka and Yui. My first songfic, so please go easy on me. Song is "Fancy" by Destiny's Child.


I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much You think you're cute, you think you're fine You're always trying to steal my shine Get off of me, don't mess with me You know who you are  
  
Miaka sat in her room in Hotohori's palace, looking at old photos of her and Yui. She savored the memories she had of when they were still friends. She wished it was still the same way now, but Yui didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Nakago had poisoned her mind so she would hate Miaka and think she was to blame for everything, even though she did nothing and tried to repair her friendship with Yui. But Yui wouldn't let her.  
  
I've always been so nice to you, girl Helping you girl, there for you girl You always tried to compete with me, girl Using me girl, abusing me girl Flirtin' with every man you see Especially if the man likes me Baby where's your self esteem Find your own identity (Your head ain't right) No congratulating schemer (Your head ain't right) You's a liar and a cheater And I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you no more Don't come knockin' at my door I don't know what you came here for, if you didn't know then now you know  
  
Hotohori came in and asked Miaka what the matter was. Miaka told him all her problems about her and Yui.  
  
"I don't get it," Miaka said to him. "I'm always so nice to Yui but she always turns her back on me every single time. I still want to be her friend, but she won't let me."  
  
I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much You think you're cute, you think you're fine You're always trying to steal my shine Get off of me, don't mess with me You know who you are  
  
"That's really too bad," said Hotohori, who had sat down on the bed next to Miaka. "You had a wonderful friendship going on, then she had to spoil it. That's not right."  
  
"It was really Nakago," Miaka said. "He poisoned her mind and made her believe all this junk. But no matter how hard I try to tell her I'm not to blame, she won't believe me."  
  
Roll those eyes girl, twist them hips girl Swing those hands all in the air If you wonder why you never had a girlfriend, I think I made myself clear Girl change your ways right now today Stop hating me, baby find your own identity (Your head ain't right) No congratulating schemer (Your head ain't right) You's a liar and a cheater And I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you no more Don't come knockin' at my door Don't know what you came here for, if you didn't know then now you know  
  
"You know what," Miaka said, suddenly angry. "I don't have to be her friend anymore. I'm always groveling before her, hurt, that she doesn't want to be friends with me. But I don't have to do that. She was always turning her back on me and leaving me wondering what went wrong. This time, the tables have turned. I'm going to do exactly what she did to me, to her."  
  
I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much You think you're cute, you think you're fine You're always trying to steal my shine Get off of me, don't mess with me You know who you are  
  
"There!" Miaka said with triumph as she scribbled out the last word in the letter she was writing to Yui. "I don't care if this letter moves her to tears or leaves her emotionless, but she has to know what I feel weather she likes it or not. Hotohori, can you get this message delivered to the priestess of Seriyu?"  
  
Girlfriend, Lord knows that I've tried No matter how much I give to you, you wanna use me for what I got You take my kindness for weakness, you take advantage of people One day you shall reap what you sew, girl get your head up out the clouds  
  
Why did you have to betray me, Miaka? Yui thought as she sat in her room. looking at an old snapshot of her and Miaka with smiles on their faces. Why, why, why? What did I ever do to you? O.K., I tried to steal Tamahome, but that's because I was jealous of you. Now I have Suboshi, so I have no need to be. Why don't you talk to me anymore?  
  
Girlfriend, you think you're cute Girlfriend, don't ya think you're fine Girlfriend, you're always trying Always trying to steal my shine Girlfriend, you think you're cute Girlfriend, don't ya think you're fine Girlfriend, you're always trying Always trying to steal my shine  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Yui," Nakogo said, poking his head in the door. "You got a letter." Yui took the letter Nakago held out and opened it. She wondered who it was from.  
  
I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much You think you're cute, you think you're fine You're always trying to steal my shine Get off of me, don't mess with me You know who you are  
  
Dear Yui, I don't understand you. We used to be best friends, until that night. You thought you got raped, but you really didn't. Nakago tricked you. He poisoned your mind. He got you thinking that I betrayed you, when I didn't. I didn't have my school uniform on at the time, and had no idea what was happening to you, because I was outside the book.  
  
Because of this little misunderstanding, our friendship went down the drain. Now, I'm the kind of person to give second chances, and I gave you too many. Every time I was nice to you, you turned your back on me. This time, I'm going to turn my back on you. I've had enough of you and your problems. Our friendship is finished.  
  
Sincerely, Miaka  
  
The letter dropped from Yui's hands.  
  
Miaka, she thought. I'm so sorry.  
  
I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much I don't fancy you too much, child I don't fancy you too much You think you're cute, you think you're fine You're always trying to steal my shine Get off of me, don't mess with me I won't say no names 


End file.
